the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boyzroq!
"Boyzroq!" is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season of The Replacements. Synopsis Todd's parents think he has a great singing voice, but Todd thinks the choir is embarrassing. He replaces the choir director with a professional music manager who turns the choir into a boy band. When Todd gets told to lip sync on stage, he must make an important decision. Plot In the backyard, Riley and Prince Cinnamon Boots practice a soft-shoe routine for Agent K and Dick. The family hears angelic singing coming from inside. They follow the music to the bathroom; it turns out that Todd was singing in the shower. Agent K compliments her son's singing voice, and she wants Todd to perform on stage, because he has a gift for singing. Riley suggests the boys' choir at school. Todd angrily steps on her foot for putting that idea in Agent K's head. He thinks that the choir is for geeks. After Agent K questions why Todd wouldn't do something he loves just because it isn't cool, she signs him up for the choir. Only four people are on the choir; the other members are Shelton, Zephremiah, and Joe. The director makes the choir wear cheesy-looking gowns. Todd learns that they're singing in tomorrow's school assembly, so he tries to quit; however, his parents already bought tickets, meaning Todd has no way out. After choir practice ends, the choir gets jumped by Buzz, Claudia, Donny, Jennifer, and Sierra. The bullies team up to stuff the choir into instrument cases. That afternoon, Todd grumbles about the boys' choir to his father. Dick says, "were the Beatles nerdy?", giving Todd an idea. Todd calls Fleemco for a new choir director in time for the assembly. As luck would have it, Conrad and his workers just formed a barbershop quartet, and he was one member short. Meanwhile, Fleemco bribes a professional music manager named MC Rex C, whose clients include Dustin Dreamlake and Heather Hartley. The next day, the choir practices in secret inside a janitor's closet. MC Rex C barges in, promising to make the boys legendary. When the music manager tries to come up with a new name, he glances at a can of Big Boys brand paint and a box of rock salt. He renames the choir "Boyzroq." Later, Riley sees a commotion in the hallway. The girls are all gathered around a staircase, excited to meet Boyzroq. MC Rex C had transformed the school choir into a boy band, complete with manufactured personalities for the boys. The girls go crazy over Boyzroq; Sierra even blows Shelton a kiss. Riley believes she's the only one with real talent. She performs her routine with Prince Cinnamon Boots, but Riley's friends ignore her. Todd asks MC Rex C if they could sing, but the manager says there's no time to sing. He makes the choir members sign copies of a hastily-written book titled "Boyzroq: The Untold Story of Why We Rock." Principal Cutler turned the school assembly into an outdoor Boyzroq concert, and they're playing a new music video to entertain the crowd. It's of another boy band with their heads digitally replaced with the choir members' heads; the crowd doesn't seem to notice or care. Todd sees the concert as a chance to sing without looking like a dork. However, MC Rex C tells Todd that the choir will be lip syncing. Todd tries to voice his displeasure about lip syncing, but the music manager reminds him that he wanted to be cool, and he got his wish. He brings out a voice-generating machine called the Boy Band 3000 that will take care of everything. Todd runs to Riley for help; however, Riley gave herself and PCB makeovers, and they're too busy practicing for Boyzroq's opening act. Then, Todd tries to tell Shelton about MC Rex C's plan. Shelton's assistant feeds Shelton a line about being too controlling. Finally, Todd tries to warn the twins, but they're fighting over who's the "sensitive one." Principal Cutler introduces Boyzroq. MC Rex C pushes them on stage and fires up the Boy Band 3000. Todd reluctantly lip syncs and dances for his adoring fans. Luckily for Todd, PCB is standing right next to the Boy Band 3000. He whistles to the mule, causing the mule to kick the machine into pieces. The jig is up, and the crowd rushes the stage. Thinking quickly, Todd and the other choir members sing with their real voices, lulling the rioters to sleep. MC Rex C figured out the moral of the story: it's cool to be uncool when you're doing what you love. Riley and PCB finally perform the routine they've been practicing. Notes * Shelton's outfit during the concert resembles his hippie costume in "Halloween Spirits", and his assistant is a parody of Yoko Ono. Category:Episodes Category:Season One